renfairefandomcom-20200213-history
Goodewyfe Sely Ghillies
Sely Ghillies, Goodewyfe of Briarwood, Scotland, circa the 14th century, does not represent a known historical person, per se, but she does represent a group of historical women: the respected peasant mothers of Scotland, England, and later the early American colonies. The women who took it upon themselves to look after their community, with all of it's children, socializing, and mischief. The Historical Goodewyfe Goodewyfe (also: Guidwife and Goodwife) was a term used to address women throughout Scotland, England, and colonial America, with the first known record of the word occurring around 1325. By the middle of the 18th century, however, the use of the word was considered archaic everywhere except for Scotland. Traditionally, the term is used to address women who are respected in their communities, but who are of a lower social rank than their counterparts addressed as mistress, and was sometimes shortened to Goody. The historical goodewyfe would have been a woman of the peasant class, most likely the wife of a farmer. She would have had a multitude of children and would have performed such tasks as cooking, spinning, weaving, gardening, and matchmaking. At the Faire Goodewyfe Sely Ghillies is portrayed by Tammy Bailey, primarily at the Kentucky Highland Renaissance Festival of Eminence, Kentucky. At KHRF she can be seen throughout the village directing the maypole, dancing with the children at the end-of-day ceilidh, attempting to marry one of her many children off, and performing many other tasks integral to the well oiled machine that is Briarwood, Scotland. Appearance Sely certainly stands apart from other villagers, clad in her distinctive orange surcote with a turban atop her head. In fact, she is so easily recognized that many a young lad or lass has approached another villager asking for "that loud lady wearing orange." Characteristics Apart from her distinctive orange garb, the Goodewyfe can be easily recognized by her voice, a force to be reckoned with, rumored to reach across three villages. She often utilizes her loud voice to proclaim her affection for the noblemen and women around her whom she sees as possessing desirable qualities, exhaustively so if they happen to be among the family of His Majesty, King Robert the Bruce. She has even been known to call the King's brother, Lord Alexander, "the force by which the sun rises and the moon sets", possibly in an attempt to assure her spot in his family's good graces. When her time is not consumed with complimenting the Lords and Ladies, she is more often than not found keeping the order in the village: instructing her children (all of them, even the ones who don't belong to her) in proper behavior, attempting to corral the resident gypsey and pirate populations and limit their influence on the wee bairns, deciding who the eligible young lads and lasses are and who they should marry (preferably tomorrow), and also showing visitors around, sharing with them all of the tid bits Briarwood has to offer because, after all, she's been there since the conception. Family Life According to Sely herself, she has "been in Briarwood since the conception" and often refers to the village as hers (out of earshot of King Robert the Bruce or the Lady of the Manor, of course). Honestly, from the perspective of the average villager in Briarwood, this may as well be truth. After all, Goodewyfe Ghillies has been there as long as anybody can remember and has lovingly (and rather loudly) reared those new to Briarwood, whether through birth or wandering, and whether they asked her to or not. As for her flesh and blood children, she has three: Cairistiona Ghillies, Peasant Handmaid and Companion to the Lady of the Manor's daughter, Lady Edine (who Sely also claims as her own given the chance); Errol Ghillies, procurer and seller of dung, apple of his mother's eye due to his status as a merchant; and Moira Ghillies, that wee one that everyone seems to adore, hawker of games, short term apprentice of everyone she takes a liking to, and best friend of the mud beggar's children. All three children are presently unmarried and unbetrothed, though Cairistiona was previously married to the town butcher, Sanders MacFowl, who requested an annulment a week later, citing complications with his "monster in-law". Curiously enough, Sanders MacFowl left Briarwood altogether soon after, most likely feeling regret over calling such a pillar of propriety as the Goodewyfe a monster. The Goodewyfe's Favorite Things And, without further ado, a song, announcing the favorite things of everybody's favorite Goodewyfe Crossroads with crosses and tea bags with lemon Bright copper kettles and children with ribbons Dice games of farkle with Milady B These are a few of my favorite things Puzzling riddles with bracelets as prizes Marbles on main street and bairns of all sizes Turkey leg drumming with my friend the Pea These are a few of my favorite things Besting the Captain in bell ringing matches Hearth fires that warm up your toes and eyelashes Sweet leather ghillies all tied up with strings These are a few of my favorite things When the dog bites When the bee stings When I'm feeling sad I simply remember my favorite things And then I don't feel so bad What Others Have to Say *Erin, who Takes Pictures: "My favorite thing about Sely Ghillies is that look she gets on her face when you suggest that she might in someway be associated with pirates or belly dancers or gypsies. It's like 'What? Why would you suggest? What makes you think? Yeah . . . maybe.'" *Arlie, Pirate Playtron and Experienced Street Player: "I love the back and forth we have with each other as our characters. Also the exchanges she has with other people on cast... I know I am at Faire when I can hear her as I walk through the front gates." *Jen, Fellow Briarwood Player: "She's ever watchful, but always friendly, even to us ner'er-do-wells." *Kate, Playtron Photographer and Mother: "Sely Goodwyfe is a special lady. Only woman who likes tea more than I do. The only thing weird about her is that although she's lead the Maypole for years she keeps getting tangled up in it." External Links Kentucky Highland Renaissance Faire, Goodewyfe Sely's birthplace and main place of residence. Erin Takes Pictures, photographer of Briarwood and the Goodewyfe.